Percy Jackson, Son of Hera and the Great Prophecy
by daniel.ong.37
Summary: "I have been trained in the Art of War by the Chinese, Norse and Japanese pantheons. I was taught in the ways of this world and in the ways of my power with the Chinese, Egyptian and Japanese gods. I learnt how to survive with the Aztec and Mayan deities. And I am a Son of both Rome and Greece. What makes you think you can kill me?"
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson, Son of Hera: **

**Disclaimer all PJO references belong to Rick Riordan**

**Disclaimer abilities idea belong to Star Wars**

**Disclaimer ability list taken from:**

**1) Unknown Author, **** wiki/List_of_psychic_abilities****, Modified last on 16th July 2013, Accessed on 20th July 2013**

**2) Unknown Author, **** 2008/01/06/list-of-metaphysical-and-psionic-abilit ies/****, Unknown Publish Date, Accessed 20th July 2013**

* * *

**(14 years ago)**

Olympus. Most mortal beings would consider this heaven. It was crafted by Athena and Hephaestus. The goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy and the god of the Forge and Fire. Marble. Olympic Marble. Most of Olympus was carved with this. The golden and brown swirls, patterned and outline with gold, on a cool white background, carved and used as the building blocks. But the Throne Room was the most extravagant and breathtaking part of what mortals would consider heaven. Twelve seats in a semicircle pulsed and hummed with more power than an atom bomb. Each seat had a design of the immortal that sat upon them, the middle seat had lightning carved designs in the seat, the arm rest end, rounded like clouds. The seat of Zeus. The god of the Sky. The Throne Room was normally mostly empty, a single hearth flame burning in the middle of the room by Hestia, the forgotten goddess; but not today.

Normally the gods were only seen during the Summer and Winter Solstice, but today the Queen of Heaven sat on her throne fuming. Power radiating off her in waves, angry, hating. Her husband, King of the gods, had once again gone and done what mortals would call "knocking-up" a woman. hatred coursed through her. As the goddess of Marriage, she was suppose to be "faithful" to her husband whilst he went up "knocking-up" woman, left, right and center. Hera, Queen of the gods, was angry. Everyone knew it, everyone hated her for it. She wanted a perfect family, yet she destroyed everything for it. She threw Hephaestus of Olympus because he didn't look good enough for her liking. She wanted absolute power. She wanted everything to be her way. Not Zeus's. Not the councils. She wanted everything her way. She was the Queen after all, wasn't she? She was suppose to be fed, nurtured, taken orders from like the queens of the insect world. But was she? No. She was despised, hated. She growled in the empty room. She will get the respect she desired, the respect she deserved. But first she needed to focus on the upcoming problem. Her stupid husband had a Greek daughter, and a Roman son. Not only was this a big breach to the Laws of Olympus, placed down at the Fall of Greece and the Rise of Rome; but he had two children. Two children possible to Great Prophecy looming over their heads. She grimaced. Children of Zeus were power hungry. That was their fatal flaw. A constant, subconscious lust for power. But none of this would happen if they only didn't make demigod childrens like candy. Her form flickered. Her cool cotton robes morphing into a goat fur coat and clothing. She was no longer Hera, but Juno. The one who wants; patron of Rome. But what no one knows, only her, she had one domain that overruled nearly everything; the domain of Psychic power. Juno placed both her hands on her head, fingers splayed out and touching various needed points on her head. She closed her pulsing orange eyes, stretching her senses out, and finding Jason. The new son of Jupiter. Her faced morphed, stern. She stood up, and flashed away.

It must have been a sight behold. A single woman in a fur coat jacket and clothing, walking in the torrential rain as it roared down. The goat fur coat staying still in the whipping wind as they roared around her, yet she was still and not wet. Mortal, Immortal. It did not matter. They would see nothing as Juno wove an invisible Psionic Shield. The wind and rain pattered against it, not even touching. She looked at the house. Where Zeus and Jupiter had given two children. She snarled against the wind, she would castrate that pig of a man. Sure his body part would reform eventually. But she would make sure it didn't happen for a century at the least. She felt that anger bubbling underneath, that hatred fuming like a fire. It roared in her ears, she was angry. No she wasn't angry, she was enraged in fury. She could feel the wind and rain now whipping away from her, the Psychic power emanating from her going wild. She instantly disappeared, reappearing at the door of the house, just as her Psionic Shield disappeared, but she did not flash there. She used something within her domain. She used Apportation, she looked at the door her eyes glowed and pulsed with an eerie orange glow. Instantly she extended her senses but again not using her godly power but Psionic power. Dowsing, that was what it was called, she could sense every object, the wooden table with a vase on it, next to the door. She could sense the the corridor that led straight down into a stairway, twin white arches in the wall to her right would bring her into the living room. Warm, brown, fuzzy carpet with a red curtain hanging like a blood soaked cloth behind the black plasma TV. She could sense the little girl on the couch, she growled, she could not use two powers as once. For her it was impossible; she hadn't trained enough in this power. It was too risky for her plans. That had to be the Daughter of Zeus. She snarled, stupid Greek Zeus children, she was not here for that worthless girl. She was about to stretch her senses out even further, when suddenly she could feel it. A little boy, no more than six months of age in a womans arms. She knew what she had to do. Juno was about to retract her Dowsing senses when suddenly it hit her. The woman. This vile whore of a woman. Was a Psionic Wielder. A Psychic. She growled. All Psychic's should be under her control. It was one domain that was for her and her alone. The problem was that the chances of having a demigod that had Psionic capabilities was that it was a one in a quadrillion chance. Or a hundred percentage chance if it was from her Roman form. But she would not be like the rest of the gods. She would not be tainted. The woman holding the baby snapped her head towards the door, her eyes widening. Juno cursed, the woman knew she was here. She could see the woman passing the baby boy, the Son of Jupiter, to the Daughter of Zeus. Juno retracted Dowsing and prepared the Psionic Power of telekinesis. Immediately Juno rose a shield just as the woman blew the door at her.

The door shattered into a million pieces as it crashed against a telekinetic shield that she rose, the basic Psionic Shield would not work here. This woman was more powerful in the Psionic side of things, and she could not change to her godly form or powers in fear of not only harming the boy, but also because that would take time. She did not have time. She snarled at the woman, for being more powerful than her Psionically and for having twin children of the King of the gods. She threw out a force wave of telekinetic energy, the woman just rose her hands in an X-formation and created a self barrier of Psionic Energy. Suddenly the woman changed Psionic Form, immediately the vase caught on fire, then the fire flew towards her. Juno snarled again, raising another telekinetic shield to protect herself. She could not change form that quickly, if she tried she would leave a five second opening, enough for this woman to hurt her badly. True that whilst she was a goddess and this was just a mere mortal. The Psionic power that rolled of her was immense. If they graded her in the way of immortal power, she would be that of an Olympian Council god. Juno dodge to the left as a jet of fire blew past her, only for her to stumble forwards and scream as the fire hit her. Thankfully she had raised a telekinetic shield to hold herself safe at the last minute, but a bit of the fire had scorched her back. Her goat fur coat was burnt and charred, Juno grimaced as a trickle of Golden Ichor slowly rolled down her burnt back. Juno looked at the woman, and at the vase where the fire was. Immediately she flung out her hand to the vase, before lifting it and flinging it at the woman. The woman just changed form and flung it back at her with even greater force. Juno tried to stop it, reaching out with her telekinesis, only for the vas to keep going. Juno dodge backwards, using telekinesis to enhance her movements. When she straightened up the woman's face was in shock. Juno grinned. Obviously this woman had not figured that out, nor had she learnt about it yet. Juno formed a telekinetic knife, forcing her telekinesis power into the shape of a knife; a Psionic, or Psi, blade. A week one, true, but none a less a blade made of Psionic telekinetic power. A sudden green glow appeared from inside her hand, before a short grey knife like shape appeared in her hand. Juno grinned maniacally at the woman who looked at her, still in shock. Immediately, trying to take advantage of it whilst she could, her movements were a blur, moving fast enough that the all the woman saw was an image of this other women in a goat fur coat, dashing at her in a blur, before she gasped, she looked down. The grey blade was had all but disappeared as its entire length sunk into the woman's body. The woman opened her mouth, only for blood to spill out of it, before Juno threw her off the blade. The womans body made a muffled thump sound as she fell on the corridor in her house. Juno knew that the woman wasn't dead. But death was too easy escape for her. No. Juno knew her life. If she went to the underworld now she would be given into Elysian Fields. She snarled, getting on her knees in the woman's blood, her form changed again. Juno channeled Energy Medicine from her Psionic domain, healing the wound. She then used telepathy to change the woman's memories, she changed how this woman felt towards her children. How she would now blame everything on Greek demigod, saying everything was her fault. Saying that her brother had died. Juno got up, she looked at the girl, grinning. The demigod of Zeus, cringed into a tighter ball on the carpet. Juno would leave her with her memories intact. Let her life be living hell for being a daughter of her husband. Juno walked to where the boy was behind her, pushing aside Thalia with telekinesis and grabbing the boy by the head, her fingers like a claw machine around the head of a doll. Her eyes pulsed orange as she forced the boys eyes to close, and she disappeared using Apportation. Leaving the demigod of Zeus alive, leaving her in what would soon be, torturing hell.

The forest was dark in the night, looming shadows everywhere. Like a fingers of Hades. Waiting. Watching. Juno stood there, the baby boy, Son of Jupiter, forced asleep. Hovering in mid air.

"Lupa." Juno called into the forest, "Will you deny the summon of your Queen?" the voice of Juno snarled like those gnarled trees around her.

"No my Queen." a voice said, a giant black wolf stalking around the Queen of Olympus. Imperial Gold claws hidden in the darkness, pulsing yellow eyes looked back at Juno from within the shadows.

"Bow." she growled, menacingly.

"Yes your Majesty." Lupa, the Mother of Rome, said, bowing down on her front paws, snout lying flat on the ground before the Queen of Olympus.

"Do you see this child?" Juno asked, looking down at the kneeling figure of Lupa. The child still hovering in front of her.

"Yes your Majesty." Lupa replied, respectively.

"Take him. He is a Son of Jupiter. He will be my Champion." Juno said, turning around, her back facing the wolf.

"Yes your Majesty." Lupa replied, again, meekly.

"And Lupa." Juno said, turning her head to his shoulder, "He is to be your champion."

"Yes your Majesty." Lupa choked out, her calm facade slipping a little.

" I want him to be powerful. More powerful than anything ever seen." she said, thoughtfully, "You will train him and make him the best. You will not fail me. Do I make myself clear?" Juno hissed.

"Yes your Majesty." Lupa said, dipping deeper into the bow.

"Get out of my sight." Juno snarled, before the baby was flung towards Lupa. Who once did not even think about the strange hovering of the baby. Juno disappeared. Her form re-appearing and flickering within the Throne Room of Olympus. She sat heavily in her throne, sighing. She was about to flash away when suddenly the Door to the Throne Room exploded open. The male gods stumbled in, laughing, cheering, shouting. All of them. Drunk. Hera sneered. Disgusting vermins. But then again it was in this state that they produced the most entertainment. Hera crossed her legs as she used Apportation to create a glass of champagne. She held it, the liquid swirling around in the wine glass. The light golden liquid sparkled as it swished around. Hera took a sip. Her eyes closed as the blissful taste flooded her mouth, touching every inch of her tongue. The flavor exploding inside her mouth, like a bomb. Hera let out a soft moan as pleasure from the flavor flooded her. Hera was so occupied with the flavor, so occupied with pleasure with her eyes closed that she didn't see Dionysus slip three spiking pills into her champagne. Normally one was enough to make a whole group drunk but what made this worse was that these pills were influence pills; once the person was drunk, the next major word they hear was a command. Hera finally opened her eyes. Her mind wandering back as she took another sip of her champagne. Her thoughts floated to the idea of Psionic powers, one of her ever growing domains. She remembered the history that Rhea had thought her. No one else knew, or no else that she knew of knew, who they really were.

The Primordials. Most believed that Chaos, the first Primordial, created the universe, creating life and everything, the very reality as we know it. But that was wrong. There were no such Primordial beings which created the world. Instead they were mortals. One village, isolated from the rest, had begun to develop powerful Psionic capabilities. Particularly one family know was the Starting Ones. It was said that their Psionic abilities as Psychic's that it seemed like they wielded the very primal forces of nature. They could lift mountains, crush valleys, cause the sea to rise and cause the sky to fall. All as it was in chaos. He was the first who found out about their specialities. He had instantly gone off, separating himself from the village to go and practice his new founded powers. It was said that he was the most powerful Psychic to walk on this Earth. It was said that his Psychic abilities were so powerful that he could sense if meteors were passing Earth, and he could rip it down from space. It was said that his powers as a Psychic powers were so powerful that he could literally bend space and time to his will. Time. Space. Gravity. Nothing was beyond his power. However even though he learnt all of this in secret, his brother eventually found out. Unknown to him, his younger brother had also learnt about his Psionic abilities and had become extremely powerful in Telekinesis and Electrokinesis. True that whilst the younger brother could flatten entire plains with the air, or destroy entire mountains with a single bolt of lightning, he could not match up to his older brother. Eventually they got tired of it just being the two of them so they searched from within their village. They found another ten Psychics who were on the same power level as the younger brother. They fled. They waited a hundred years before coming back, now most would think they would be dead after a hundred thousand years. But aging was something that had been stopped. Using a Psychic power they discovered called Vitakinesis, they were forever undying. It became second nature for it to remain constantly there, if given a death blow their Vitakinesis would split them up into what is called essence and then reformed when fully healed. Vitakinesis was using the power of the mind to heal both physically and mentally. It became a second nature to them. Constantly there, constantly on. But when they came back, they came back as gods and saviors. The village had shifted to a nearby mountain. One day the mountain face just slid down, the town had Psychic's of their own, weak ones but Psychic's none aless, and they had weakened the mountain face through the using of their Psychic abilities nearby it. When these immensely powerful Psychic's returned they returned to find the entire village collapsed under a rock fall, everyone dead, every building flatten. But then the Psychic whose speciality lied in time, rewound it. They appeared right in the middle of the village as the mountain fell, immediately they all unleashed their Psionic powers. Stopping the rock fall and saving the lives of everyone in the village. These villagers then began to worship them as gods. But they didn't want to be known as gods, no they wanted to be known as something different. They called themselves the Primordial. And Chaos was leading them.

Hera took a sip of her champagne, she felt a bit topsy.

Soon they had their children, the Titans. They did not teach the Titans about how they were not gods but just Psychic's. However one Titan was taught, Rhea. Gaea, as what the woman whose Psionic powers lied strongest within the earth; Terrakinesis. Rhea then left notebooks, volumes of them, upon the subject of Psionic and Psychic abilities and their powers. Hera then read every single one of those books. Draining the knowledge and power of understanding. And when she did that, she became stronger. She wielded it through knowledge and understanding. It wasn't until when Rome rose to power, and Greece fell, that the fates came to her and "blessed" her, unlocking her Psychic abilities to their fullest potential and letting it become her domain. Now a large question that many people would ask is that if gods and Titans are these powerful Psychics; why can't they control each other's domain. The reason for that lies back with the Primordials. When they found what they were good at controlling, they stuck to it, improving it, making themselves more powerful in that area. But as they left those other area's alone, their children then got that trait. Only being able to control one sense of their domain, or however many domains they were given by what they began to call the Fates, children of Anankne. These children's Psychic power lay in the domain of telepathy. What they showed to be the life strings of people were just merely a mental and telepathic string which where they draw upon the possibilities for that person in their life and predict an ending. So far every line has been accurate. They also taught the Titans how to "flash" from one place to another, however this was the basic levels, not the finer levels of Self-Apportation.

Hera gulped down half of the wine glass, her head was spinning now.

Then they had the gods. Children Spawn of the Titans. None of them, like their parents, knew anything about the true reason behind their ability to control their domains. However one question that would always boggle Hera was the monster problem. When Primordials came to power, they made one mistake. When they began to control their Psychic powers, they still felt fear and because their Psychic powers were so immense, these fears began to take a physical form. These "monsters" were fear given form, they could hurt mortals and Psychic, or immortals or godly, beings. And whilst these things were monsters made through telepathy of the Primordials combined, what people perceived as reality would normally become reality. The mind was a powerful thing. Mortals in Ancient Greece had no mist to keep them apart from the gods, they saw these monsters as they were, a mental telepathically projection of fear. They saw that those blades seemed real, so to them it became real. Those teeth seem to be able to cut through skin, so they could cut through skin. Because everyone could see them, they also saw the "wounds" inflicted by these monsters. But mortal weapons could not hurt these monsters. No. A blade had to be charged Psionically for it to hurt these monsters. That was exactly what Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold is, metal which had been around Psionic and Psychic powers for so long that those powers fused with these metals, creating and giving them the power to kill those "monsters". Demigods were pretty to understand, children of Immortal Psychic's who then passed that gene of control to those half mortal half Psychic god children. However they were not Psychics. That was the part that baffled her, she could not sense anything within those demigods. No spark of Psychic power. If they had, she could control ,wield them, to her own advantage. They could give her the respect she deserved.

Hera drank the whole cup. Immediately she felt something wrong, and for some reason her ears caught the word, _sex_. Those males gods were talking about how they had gone, as mortals would call, banging woman up. She felt disgusted, yet at the same time she felt compelled. She shook her head, trying to clear away that feeling. It didn't leave. She struggled, she would not. She felt an urge flowing within her veins. She wanted it.

"No!" she screamed, the males gods ignored her, too drunk to even care, before flashing out.

However because of her state, she could not concentrate enough and her form slammed into a pub in New York. Her body slumped down against the ground. The next morning she awoke the park, five blocks away from the pub. She couldn't even remember what happen, her head was pounding, senses disorientated. All she had were images and brief memories. A mans face. Hands. Food. Clothing. More men. Walking. Laughing. Joking. Drinking more. Form flickering between Greek and Rome. Changing men groups, meeting with other girls. Then blank. She immediately screamed, her eyes widening, senses clearing. Those men had taken advantage of her. One of the male gods on Olympus must have drugged her drink. She had gotten so drunk after drinking that champagne that she had blacked out in New York. She screamed again. She had been raped. She could feel the baby already, growing at the godly speed. She raged at the world, her Psychic powers lashing out around her. Immediately she tried to focus the power inwards, to kill the baby. Only for the power to immediately rebut, slamming into her. The rebounded power drained her, it took her Psychic power, draining her of her energy, her memories, her experiences, she screamed again. It hurt. It felt like lava. Like magma being poured into her veins. Suddenly her stomach bursted open, she screamed once more before falling into the dark realm of unconsciousness. The last memory it had taken rising into her mind before her falling, Perseus.

* * *

**Well there you have it, first chapter of the new story. This may be a triology or not, (maybe more) depending on how I feel. Hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it.**

**Till Later **

**The Author.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Dance of Death

**Chapter 1**

**Dance of Death**

**Disclaimer "**I meant what I said and I said what I meant**" was taken from Horton Hears a Who**

* * *

**Power Levels of Deities**

**Japanese Pantheon**

**Chaos; Aztec and Mayan Pantheon**

**Primordial; Chinese Pantheon and Dragons; Aztec and Mayan monsters**

**Titan King; Chinese Half-Bloods; Aztec and Mayan Half-Bloods**

**Titan Pantheon; Egyptians Pantheon**

**Olympian Council; Roman Pantheon; Chinese monsters**

**Norse Pantheon; Norse monsters**

**Minor Greek gods; Minor Roman gods; Egyptian monsters**

**Greek and Roman Half-Bloods; Greek and Roman monsters; Egyptian Magicians**

**Mortals**

* * *

**Power Levels of Monsters**

(Primordial or Higher Level) **Ancient **

(Titan King till Primordial Level) **Legendary **

(Olympian Council till Titan King Level) **Rare **

(Greek and Roman Half-Bloods till Olympian Council Level) **Common **

(Mortal level till Greek and Roman Half-Bloods level) **Weak**

* * *

The night was quiet, almost soothing. Unaware of the dangers about to come. Three demigod's and a satyr ran through the gnarled tree roots surrounding that school. A school which unknowingly hosted two very powerful demigods. Their aura's of power sniffed out by this particular satyr. Twin stubs horns were hidden by his red baseball hat, his shoes had long gone disappeared for the need for speed. His goat fur keep him warm against the cool night wind. Eyes darting around, looking for the smallest hint of movement in the dark forest. He could smell the monster. This monster was a Rare one. The girl to his right, her raven black hair blended in with the dark shadows. Her green seawater like eyes were cold and calculative; single Celestial Bronze thirty centimeter rod strapped to her hip. To the behind the satyr was a girl with black spiky short hair, her clothing were all black, gothic, and blended in well with the night. Her eyes though shone sky blue, lightning flashing across them every now and then; a watch on her left hand and a mace canister on her right hip. To the satyr's right was a boy. Jet black hair with dark onyx eyes, the feeling of death radiated off him; a pitch black sword banged on the left leg as he ran, Stygian Iron. But yet there was something else about his aura. Something off. Something that could potentially anger people. Or draw them to him.

"There." that was all the satyr had to whisper, immediately they all stopped, crouching down on the ground. Their eyes watched as a man walked in the forest with two children, their backs facing towards them.

"This is what we're going to do so listen up." the boy hissed instantly before anyone could speak, "I'll take on the monster, you guys get the girls."

"You're going to -"

"Shut it. I'm in command here you listen to me Daughter of Poseidon." the boy hissed at the blonde girl.

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like that Spawn of Hades!" the gothic like girls snarled softly at the boy.

"Guys stop it!" the satyr said, trying to stop them.

"Or what oh feared Daughter of Zeus? You'll smite me with lightning?" he sneered, "Useless woman." he snarled back at her, "You charge on my mark, do you understand?" he ordered them.

"And if we don't?" they questioned him, glaring.

"I'll run you through with my sword, your soul won't even reach the Underworld." he said, grinning maniacally.

"You wouldn't dare." the girl with raven black hair challenged him, her eyes narrowed.

"Try me." he hissed at her. His hands moving so fast that suddenly the cool black blade made of Stygian Iron was at her neck, "I'll cut your throat before you even make a sound." he hissed at her. A sudden snap made their heads turn around. Their eyes widen immediately.

"Oh don't stop for me, keep going." he ordered them. Immediately the boy attacked, he jumped up, his black Stygian Iron sword flashing at the monster.

"Help me! You useless maggots!" the boy screamed to them as a spike narrowly missed his head. Both girls snarled before lunging at the monster. The girl with black spiky hair pressed her watch, a yellow translucent shield appeared the edges of the shield were cupped with Celestial Bronze, but the shield itself was see through yellow. It was constricted lightning, forced together into a single object and then harden in the blood of Zeus. She then snapped her mace canister, immediately a nine foot long Celestial Bronze spear appeared in her hands.

"We're going to regret this." she whispered before lunging at the monster. Who had changed long ago from a man into a Manticore. The children were huddled next to a boulder, fearful. The other girl, with raven black hair, took the stick and flicked it. A sudden eight foot long staff appeared in her hands, the middle was wood taken from the Hearth of Hestia and dipped into the River Styx, making it virtually unbreakable. Both ends of the staff were made of Celestial Bronze. The girl twirled it in her hands before jumping at the manticore. The satyr just stood at the back, a glowing green seem to surround him, energy swirling around the ground beneath him before the grass suddenly grew underneath the Manticore, snagging his feet. Only for him to rip himself free as he fought. Woodland magic.

Three children of the Big Three and a satyr fighting one monster in a forest at night, and they still couldn't beat him. On the contrary, they were losing. The Manticore roared as the Daughter of Poseidon smashed her staff into its hind leg, doing nothing but bruising the bone and leg. The Manticore swiped its lion like arm right into the girl, blasting her back and into a tree, she slumped to the ground dazed.

"Charlene!" the girl in black screamed at the fallen Daughter of Poseidon. Her eyes blazing with lightning when her head turned back to the Manticore, "You!" she screamed in fury, lightning boomed overhead, no winds just lightning. The girl screamed before dashing forwards, the boy just leaned back to a tree, grinning, as he watched her do the fighting. His sword hanging limply by his side. He smirked, this would be easy. A storm of lightning exploded from the sky, as though Zeus himself was enraged, tendrils of lightning crashed into the Manticore, it bellowed in pain stumbling back before suddenly launching a volley of spikes. Each one stabbing deep into her energy shield, her eyes widen; they were inches from stabbing into her body. Never before had a monsters weapon been able to do that, then again she had never faced a Rare monster. The Manticore pounced on her, she brought her shield up, immediately screaming as the four spikes dug into her stomach. Stabbing right through her casual clothing. Blood was welling. She screamed as the Manticore started to squirm a little, driving them deeper into her body. Then the weight was gone, but by then it was too late, her eyes had rolled back into her head and she had fallen unconscious. The other girl tried to rise, but fell back down, she was in no state to right. The last boy grinned evilly before shadow travelling behind the monster, his Stygian Iron sword was surrounded by swirling shadows. His blade came down, stabbing into the Manticore's rump. The monster roared, it immediately swirled around, only to get a gash across its eye as the boy slashed in a downward arch, cutting its left eye out. The Manticore lunged forward, the boy disappeared into the shadows, behind the Manticore, only for its back leg to kick out, shooting the boy across the field and smashing him into the satyr.

"Foolish demigod." the Manticore spoke for the first time, its voice was deep and gravel like, "You think you can beat me by yourself? I have faced stronger, faster, smarter, better demigods then you." it sneered, "I have faced demigods of the true Greek gods." it growled like a lion.

"I am a true son of a Greek god!" the boy shouted at him, his face red from crashing into the satyr.

"You may think so Son of Hades, but you have no idea what you are talking about." it snarled at him.

"Come and taste my blade, see how real it is to you stupid beast." the boy sneered back.

"I will!" the Manticore roared as it lunged forward, moving so fast that the boy was knocked onto his back, his sword flying out of his hands. The Manticore's mouth was open, its teeth sharpen, ready for the taste of this demigods blood.

"No!" the satyr screamed before launching itself like a furry cannonball at the Manticore.

"Arghh! Get off me!" the Manticore roared as the satyr tried to stab it with a stick, it flung the satyr into the tree hard enough that the tree snapped in half, it stayed still for a while. The still night silent. Before it crashed down onto the satyr. Crushing him and shattering the night, "Stupid satyr." the Manticore snarled in the boy's face, spit flying all over it.

"Get off me you stupid beast!" he roared at the monsters face; only for it to roar back at him, his left ear was bleeding now.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Is that no what you mortals say." the Manticore questioned before suddenly snapping his mouth shut. The Son of Hades screamed as the teeth ripped through his right eye, ripping the eyeball out along with nerve connections to the brain. The boy screamed again as the Manticore suddenly lifted him off the ground and smashed him against the tree.

"Get off me!" the boy screamed. The Manticore snapped again, this time cutting a deep gash from the bottom of his right eye to the bottom of his chin.

"It's been awhile since the last time I tasted a Spawn of Hades's blood." the Manticore said delightfully. Its teeth ready and poised. Suddenly the head jerked back, the Manticore fell off the boy, "Who dares? Spawn of Poseidon!" the Manticore snarled before lunging itself at the Daughter of Poseidon. Her eyes were narrowed. She immediately spun the staff, swinging around her back and slamming it into the monster when it got close enough. She slid the Manticore behind her, pivoting on her right foot as she got ready for the next attack.

"All bark no bite." the Daughter of Poseidon taunted, grinning cheekily.

"You're blood will taste amazing demigod!" it roared before launching a volley at her.

"My name is Charlene. Get it right." she sneered, spinning her staff fast enough that the spikes bounced off harmlessly.

"Names do not matter when you taste this great." the Manticore sneered as it stalked around her, wary at how easily she had deflected both attacks. Suddenly it lunged forwards, the speed catching her off guard and knocking her back, away from the staff. The Manticore would've lunged again were it not for a blast of water that hit it from thin air.

"Oops." the girl said, placing her hand in front of her as though she were some British royalty. The Manticore roared as it got up, the girls vision was suddenly blurred, her left ribs hurt and then black out as she slammed into a tree. What had hit her was the Minotaur, its battle axe stuck behind its back, hooves gouging in the ground. The air misted from its breath, its eyes blood red in rage. Horns that glowed in the dark with a soft green color. Its large hands fisted from just punching the demigod.

"Kill the boy, both girls are dead already." the Manticore ordered, the Minotaur just started to walk towards the boy. It loomed over the Spawn of Hades like a giant, its right fist cocked back, it couldn't wait for that feeling of demigod blood on its hands. Then suddenly it tumbled.

"What are you doing you fool?" the Manticore roared at him; before the Minotaur stumbled again. It turned to look at him, and what he saw struck fear into his hearts.

"Moooooo!" the Minotaur yelled one more time before a third silver arrow lodge itself into its heart, sending him right back to Tartarus as it exploded into monster dust. Raining down on the boy like confetti in a party. The Manticore immediately started to backtrack, the hunting horn must've been sounded during the fight.

"Hunters." it snarled as girls of all ages stepped out from the tree line, silver hunting clothing adorned, their bows all notched, ready to kill. Each silver arrow head gleaming in the moonlight before him, "What are you doing here." its legs bunched up, "This is no godly affair." its claws were digging into the ground.

"I am god of the Hunt Manticore." a girl of twelve years spoke, "And hunting beast like you is within my domain." she snarled at him.

"Permission to kill -" a hunter started, before gasping. The Manticore had launched a volley of spikes right into the girls body. True that whilst all of them smashed into her arms, legs and stomach, the blood she was loosing could be fatal.

"Oh I got the famous four thousand year old Lieutenant of Artemis? My bad." the Manticore said, its teeth stretched into what could be said as a menacing grin.

"Hunters permission granted, kill it." the goddess of the Hunt ordered the remaining Hunters as she got on her knees trying to save the girl.

"Come!" it roared at them before launching itself at the nearest Hunter, it whipped her off her legs and slammed its forehead into hers, knocking her out, its claws were poised and ready to swipe down to kill; only for it to stumble back when arrows slammed into its body. The Manticore roared before turning on the hunters, its eyes narrowed as it dashed forwards against them. The hunters let their second volley of arrows go, their silver streaks bright against the dark night, but they all fell, pierced right in the middle with spike's from the Manticore, "Stupid Hunters." it snarled as it reached them, the teeth and claws forcing them to take steps back from being mauled to death.

"No!" a voice cried out across the battlefield, a blur of silver slammed into the Manticore, blowing it back. Artemis stood there in her twelve year old form, her eyes pulsing silver as godly energy flowed through her veins.

"You are not allowed to fight in mortal affairs." the Manticore hissed at her.

"You are attacking my Hunters. My people. I have every right to hunt you beast." she snarled before lunging forward, her twin knives flashing. Both missed the Manticore, who was suddenly behind her. It unleashed a barrage of thorns, each one being snapped apart when Artemis cut them down.

"You can't kill me." the monster laughed.

"I will." she growled before launching herself forward, blur images were left, the Hunters just stood there in awe and shock.

"You can't." it snarled back as its own form dashed forwards, blur images were once again all that were left. Their forms depicted a battle between goddess and monster. Olympian Silver against Monster Claw. Teeth and claws against knives. Suddenly their fighting stopped, the crashes between both forces ceased. And Artemis screamed as a thorn was driven right through her chest. She slumped to the ground, Golden Ichor flowing out from her wound.

"How?" she gurgled as Ichor clogged her throat.

"There are things beyond your comprehension." the Manticore snarled, its wounds on its body were already fully healed, the Hunters were too far away. Whilst Artemis and the Manticore were fighting they had moved much further away. Suddenly it flew into a tree, slumping down to the ground dazed, "Who did that?" it snarled when it got back to its feet.

"Me." a boy said, standing right in front of him. Raven black hair, blazing orange eyes, a smirking smile. He wore black track pants giving his leg easy and quick movement if needed, his shirt was pitch black as well.

"Who are you?" it snarled, "I sense no aura, no smell. You are not even demigod." the monster growled.

"I am a demigod monster. I am a demigod." the boy said grinning before trusting out one hand, blasting the monster back into the tree, "A very unique one."

"Impossible." it snarled at him, "Only the Titans have that power."

"Every immortal has this power. The question is do they know how to use it." the boy questioned the monster as he raised his hand then flung it to the right, the monster rose into the air and was thrown into a tree to its right, at this point the Hunters, Daughter of Poseidon and the Son of Hades were there in a circle watching in shock at what this demigod could do. The Manticore immediately jumped back to its feet unleashing a larger barrage of thorns than anything the demigods and Hunters had ever seen whilst fighting it. All of them just ran off to the side, screaming at the boy to move. Instead what he did shocked them. He dodged. His body left nothing but a trail of where it had been, blurred images as he moved. Each one missed him at a hairbreadth away. Suddenly he stood up right, only for him to catch a thorn.

"How?" the Manticore questioned, back pedalling a bit.

Artemis had joined the group of onlookers, shocked at the boys movements, the thorn out of her chest. Her wound closing. The Daughter of Zeus was also there, behind everyone looking in shock. How was she there?

"There are things beyond even your power." the boy said grinning.

"Nothing is beyond our power!" it roared before launching another volley, this one faster than the last.

"If you say so." the boy said, casually walking forward, dodging each thorn. Jumping up when they came low. Ducking his head when they came high. Leaning right and left when he needed to. Even the sharp accuracy of the Manticore couldn't hit him. Suddenly he dashed forward, the ground cracked where his foot took off. A single blur line of black slammed into the Manticore. When the onlookers eyes readjusted shock was the only thing they knew. The boy had the Manticore in a single handed choke hold, he had lifted the Manticore high enough that its legs moved in thin air. In vain hope that it could find solid ground.

"H-H-How?" it choked out. The boy grinned.

"I have been trained in the Art of War by the Chinese, Norse and Japanese Pantheons. I was taught in the ways of this world and in the ways of my power with the Chinese, Egyptian and Japanese gods. I learnt how to survive with the Aztec and Mayan deities. And I am a Son of both Rome and Greece. What makes you think you can kill me?" he whispered softly into the Manticore's ear. No one else heard it but Artemis, her gasp was entirely ignored by the boy. Though the onlookers looked at her weirdly, "Best part is, I am the most powerful Psychic this world has ever seen since the forming of the Greek Primordial Pantheon." he whispered finally, "And tonight, you die." he said, and snapped the neck of the Manticore. Immediately it turned into dust, every single one of the onlookers looked at him in fear. Shaking to their feet.

"Wh-Who are you?" the Daughter of Zeus asked, scared.

"I am the one who saved your life, the Daughter of Poseidon's life and the Lieutenant of Artemis life." he said simply, as though it was a nice clear bright blue skied day.

"Who are you?" Artemis snarled, her bow notched and ready to fire, right behind his head.

"Me? I'm just a demigod." he said.

"I heard what you told the Manticore just then." she sneered, "Do not take me for a fool boy."

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." he replied to her sneer with a kind and gentle voice.

"It is impossible so why don't you stop playing games with me and tell me who are _boy_ before I turn you into a jackalope." she threatened him.

"How can you beat me if you couldn't even beat the Manticore?" he questioned her innocently.

"Tell me your name _boy_ before I shoot this arrow through your head." she snarled again. The boy turned around, his orange eyes blazed as he looked at Artemis in her twelve year old form. They were the same height.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hera and Juno. Champion of the Norse, Chinese and Japanese Pantheons in the Art of War; Scholar of the Chinese, Japanese and Egyptian gods; Remaining Survivor of the Aztec and Mayan deities. But first and foremost." he said, the suspense heavy in the air as he looked at her straight in the eye, "I am a Psychic."

* * *

**Well guys that's the first chapter down this entire story will be up until TLO. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	3. Chapter 2 - Challenge of a god

**Chapter 2**

**Challenge of a god**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The scene where Percy goes, "Puny god" and before that when Dinouyous says his line is taken from Avengers**

* * *

"Who are you?" Artemis snarled, her bow notched and ready to fire, right behind his head.

"Me? I'm just a demigod." he said.

"I heard what you told the Manticore just then." she sneered, "Do not take me for a fool boy."

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." he replied to her sneer with a kind and gentle voice.

"It is impossible so why don't you stop playing games with me and tell me who are _boy_ before I turn you into a jackalope." she threatened him.

"How can you beat me if you couldn't even beat the Manticore?" he questioned her innocently.

"Tell me your name _boy_ before I shoot this arrow through your head." she snarled again. The boy turned around, his orange eyes blazed as he looked at Artemis in her twelve year old form. They were the same height.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Hera and Juno. Champion of the Norse, Chinese and Japanese Pantheons in the Art of War; Scholar of the Chinese, Japanese and Egyptian gods; Remaining Survivor of the Aztec and Mayan deities. But first and foremost." he said, the suspense heavy in the air as he looked at her straight in the eye, "I am a Psychic."

The silence stretched in the silence as Artemis, goddess of the Hunt tried to understand what this strange boy had just told her.

"Do not test my patients _boy_." Artemis hissed at him, "Do not lie to my face."

"Did you not just see what happened?" Percy asked her simply, "Does that not testify for myself?" he asked her.

"You wear my patience thin _boy_ tell me who you are before I place this arrow between your eyes." she sneered.

"You think you can do that? Yes you do. Okay how about you try it and -" the moment he said "and" he moved, his right hand coming up, pushing aside the bow and his left fist stopping directly in front of Artemis. He stopped the telekinetic force behind the punch to let her feel the pressure that moved past his fist when he stopped, "You cannot beat me goddess of the Hunt." he informed her. She snarled like an animal before flashing her knives, throwing them when she was just half a meter in front of this boy. Both knives flew past as he cocked his head to one side before bending down and sweeping her off the ground, "Stop trying." he said as though he was talking to a two year old, "You'll get nowhere."

"Do not think you know better than me _boy_." she hissed.

"Do not let _your_ prejudice of males get over your head." he spoke back, a little hint of frustration coming into his voice.

"How dare you tell me what to do?" she snarled at him.

"I will give you one chance." he hissed at her, red and black runic designs starting to appear on his body, "Or I will make sure you enjoy Tartarus for a while." his eyes now started to change color, tints of red and black entering. Artemis glared at him before moving, her hands were just a mere silver blur. His hands just came up, blocking and pushing each strike away. Each fist with perfect form. He watched as a hand came down with a chop, he grabbed it then pivoted, turning his back to her as he did; and flipped her to the ground, breath being driven out her lungs, "Dead." the demigod said, his feet a few centimeters away from her face. Artemis snarled before spinning, her hands grabbing his feet and spinning out from underneath just as his foot came down. Her fingers stabbed out towards his knee, hoping to get the nerve point. His feet turned around, she grunted in pain when her fingers stabbed straight into his knee, jarring it. Her vision exploded as his knee smashed into her face, crushing her nose and stunning her. His left hand came down behind her head, the soft auburn color hair smooth against his hand, "Dead." as he placed his right hand underneath her chin. He jumped back when she tried to head but him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. His knee then came up from the right, smashing into her temple, he then extended his leg catching her under the chin and blowing her back. He then raised his left hand in a claw, Artemis rose from the ground, her legs kicking like the Manticore. Her hands gripping what seemed like an invisible hand, "Dead." the boy said, emphasising on the point by squeezing his hand tighter before releasing it and watching as Artemis fell to the ground in a heap, "You have no chance Greek god. I am ashamed to call myself kin to you." he spat before looking around.

"Did you have to play around so much?" a female voice asked him, smooth like silk, like velvet black.

"Sorry Bi." Percy said grinning as he turned around to face the twin demigods, his first good look at them that night. The girl had long wavy hair up to her mid back, black onyx eyes that seem to suck in the darkness, a simple black shirt and pants was adorned on her body but her pale skin stood out, "Felt like it."

"You kept us waiting next to a rock." the boy now spoke, his hair was waved around his head, looking a bit oily, his pale skin also stood out against his black goth shirts and pants.

"Well Nicky -" he began, only to be cut off as the boy glared at him.

"Why are you not afraid?" a Hunter asked, "You do not seemed shocked."

"That is because we already knew about this." the girl said, her black onyx eyes focussing on that Hunter, the chills that it brought made the Hunter shiver in the night. The shadows seemed to crawl towards her.

"I am Bianca Di Angelo." the girl said to the large group there, the earth exploded from the ground up.

"I am Nico Di Angelo." the boy informed them, the shadows wrapped themselves around him and explode into wings like a phoenix.

"We are twin children of Hades." both said at the same time as their powers fell away, "And Apprentice to Perseus, Champion of the Forgotten."

"Impossible. Trake, the satyr, only sensed two powerful demigods." the girl in similar gothic clothing to Nico said. The Spawn of Hades amongst them stumbling back, shocked that he had siblings.

"Oh? And do you sense any power around me right now?" Percy questioned her, "Do you _sense_ any aura of power Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus?" he questioned her.

"No but -"

"Exactly. Percy said looking at her, "There are things that even you Greeks do not know."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Charlene, Daughter of Poseidon snarled.

"What it means. You are not the only mythology alive." he said looking at them in the eye.

"Silence boy. Do not say anymore least you cause chaos." Artemis snarled after she got up.

"Do not let your prejudice of males get the better of you." Percy spoke, "Least it blinds you from the real problem."

"The problem is you." Artemis growled, "Close your eyes!" she commanded, the three demigods and Hunters obeyed closing their eyes as Artemis unleashed her true form. The night sky was light up in silver lights as the power of goddess of the Moon was unleashed upon the world. Yet when the light faded, Percy and the Twins of Hades just stood there looking at her.

"How? No mortal can look at a god in true form without being incinerated." she snarled.

"Are you sure you're a god?" Percy said, smiling before his eyes blazed, "Nico, Bianca deal with it. I have no time for a Greek goddess who cannot see beyond her own feet." he said simply.

"With pleasure." the Twins of Hades said, one of shadows one of earth.

"You would dare defy a goddess?" Artemis hissed, "You would dare defy me, one who could give to you Bianca a shelter against man." she snarled, "I could keep you safe from such beings as this Perseus. I could give you a family."

"Percy is my family." Bianca glared at her, "Your prejudice has gotten the better of you. How many men have you slew in cold blood just because they were men. How many families have you left fatherless, brotherless or sonless."

"You think you can hurt me?" Artemis snarled at them, "I am a goddess of the Olympian Council."

"You disgust me." Bianca snarled.

"Don't send her to Tartarus." Percy called out to them, "We do not want a war now."

"Yes Percy." Bianca said.

"Okay." Nico said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of immortals to destroy in this war." Percy told him, "Go once we're done I'll get us there."

"With pleasure." Bianca said, grinning as she started to walk forward with her twin.

"You first or me?" Nico asked as the shadows creeped up his arms, swirling into runes around his body.

"Me, then you can bring the fears." Bianca said as she walked forward, the earth cracking around her. Nico nodded and his shadow runes disappeared.

"You would dare hit me. The one who gives female's a family." she snarled.

"You do give them a new life. I commend you for that." Bianca commented.

"So why are you doing this?" Artemis growled, "Because this _boy_ said so?"

"Because I have seen what you have done to those males. Those families." Bianca growled, the earth began to crack and chips began to spin around her, "Their blood, their death will be avenged."

"I have never killed another female." Artemis said, glaring at Bianca, "But there is always a first time." Bianca's feet spread apart, the earth shifted at her command.

"Don't worry." she growled as the earth rose, earthen fisted hands rising out of the ground surrounding her like an orb, "You won't." Bianca said as she unleashed the stones around her. Artemis eyes narrowed as she dodged each flying fist of the earth.

"You can't hit me. I am -" a pillar of the earth rose up and smashed into her jaw, sending her stumbling back.

"You talk too much." Bianca stated. Three spikes rose from the ground, "Be thankful I'm not here to kill." Artemis eyes blazed from her remark before she dashed forward. To everyone in the clearing besides Percy and Nico, she was a mere blur of silver images running across to stab a knife into the female which just insulted her and a lifetime of work. The knife froze over her head, "Stupid goddess." Bianca said before blasting her back with a force of telekinesis.

"How?" Artemis said, her eyes narrowed.

"Did you think we were just Twins of Hades?" Bianca replied, shaking her head, "Foolish goddess. Not even knowing your own past." her voice was anything but sad as she unleashed a barrage of stones going faster and faster till the point where Artemis could no longer block them, and was getting barraged over and over again. Ichor began to leak out of the rips on her skin, golden bruises the size of dinner plates appearing.

"Hunters engage!" Artemis screamed, shielding her face as the stones continued smashing into her at the speed of guns.

"No you don't." Nico said his eyes turning entirely black as the shadow runes appeared again. He appeared in front of all the Hunters, ready.

"Move out of the way _boy_." a Hunter snarled.

"How about … no." Nico said simply before flicking his wrist and watched as the Hunter fell to the ground screaming. Her greatest fears unleashed within her own mind.

"What did you do _boy_." the Hunter next to her snarled an arrow notched.

"Bring her greatest fears alive, like this." Nico said before he looked at her and she fell to her knees screaming in agony.

"Fire!" the leading Hunter screamed, the Lieutenant Hunter just stood there in shock.

"Fear the shadows Hunters." Nico whispered as his body turned into a shadow and disappeared, the arrows falling to the ground as they pierced nothing but air, "See that?" Nico whispered into the ear of a Hunter he appeared behind, "See that Hunter? Now watch." he whispered again as he made her fears, her past, come to life. She screamed and fired off an arrow, right into the shoulder of the Hunter next to her. Her screams fueled him, "Painful isn't it, let me show you something worse." he whispered as he pressed up against her body, she tried to squirm but his hold on her mind was total. He reached into her mind, and dragged out her worst fear. Rape. He watched as a shadow outline rose up from the ground and walked close to her, standing there. Not doing anything but just standing there. She screamed and Nico let her go, disappearing into the shadow for his next target. He reappeared in front of all of them. They were wary now. Extremely wary.

"What dark magic is this?" a Hunter sneered.

"No dark magic. Just your fears." Nico said before he raised his hands. and dropped them. Immediately all the Hunters fell to their knees screaming as shadows rose in front of them, changing into different shapes and sizes.

"Stop this now." The boy growled at Nico.

"And who are you?" he asked, "The Son of Hades?"

"Yes. And you will bow before your older brother." the boy snarled at him.

"Right. Right. So what's your name again?" Nico asked turning around, the shadows slipped back into the ground. Hunters law strewed like leaves in the Autumn on the floor of the night forest. Panting like dogs.

"I am Alexander, Eldest Son of Hades." Alexander growled at Nico, "Now bow."

"No." Nico said, folding his arms.

"Bow." Alexander spoke, the shadows swirled around him, ready to lash out.

"How about this." Nico retorted, "You stop being an idiot and I won't have to show you the true powers of a Son of Hades." shadowy vines spread themselves across his face, his eyes morphed into black silts.

"If you will not bow. I will make you bow!" Alexander roared as he flung out a wave of shadows. They morphed and changed shape's in mid air, twisting and turning so that people couldn't follow a pattern.

"Pathetic." Nico growled as each one stopped in their tracks, before turning back on the origin and started to float slowly towards it, Alexander's forehead began to sweat as he tried to stop the spikes.

"What is this!" he cried out when the shadow shafts reached his neck.

"This? The true power of a Son of Hades." Nico spoke before stabbing the shafts around his body, pinning him back to a tree.

"Nico!" Percy roared as a second group of Hunters opened fire at them. The rain of silver arrows was all Nico saw before Percy pushed him out of the way. Immediately Percy raised one hand and the arrows stopped before him. His eyes narrowed, before he clenched his hand into a fist and they watched as each arrow, one after another, turned to dust. He left one arrow untouched and reached out to it. He grabbed it, twirling it around in his hand like a baton, fun to play with, "Hunter that was a bad mistake." Percy growled before throwing the shaft back at the leading Hunter and watching as it stabbed deep into her tigh.

"Oh." was all Nico could say.

"Lower your bows." Percy's voice resonated, eyes pulsing, as the Hunters lowered the bows.

"Done." Bianca said, they turned their heads to see a bruised and cut up Artemis as she lay on the ground panting.

"We leave." Percy said as Nico and Bianca stepped up behind him, placing their hands on him, and he Apparated disappearing entirely.

"How are we going to get back?" the Daughter of Poseidon, Charlene, asked.

Line Break

They appeared at an entrance, a wooden arch standing in front of them. Engraved on the wood were Greek symbols, then they shifted, melting and changing before english words replaced them. Camp Half Blood.

"We're here guys." Percy told them.

"We figured." Bianca responded.

"Gee aren't you nice." Percy rolled his eyes as he walked through the arch.

They continued walking, the giant tree's stretching out on every side. Leaves crunching underfoot like dry chocolate, flaking away after you step on it. The dim light surrounded them, only a little sunlight pierced the tree tops. Suddenly it got brighter, and brighter. Percy ignored that as he saw buildings explode in his vision. A tent appeared to his left, an Arena appeared at his right. A giant two story house stood to the far end of the clearing and around it was twelve cabins in an Omega symbol. A giant lake receded behind the left of those houses, canoes and boats beached on their beach. Yellow stand and sparkling blue water stood out against the green grass and grey gravel that surrounded those houses. At the center of this Omega symbol was a single fire place and at the opposite end of the giant house was the mess hall.

"Woah." Nico said.

"Yeah, woah." Bianca agreed, awe shocked. Suddenly Percy's head snapped to one side.

"Impossible." he breathed.

"What Percy?" Bianca asked him.

"That presence." he breathed.

"What presence?" Nico asked.

"Stretch your senses out. Never drop them." Percy informed both of them.

"We sense nothing." they replied to him in unison.

"Do not worry in time you will." Percy said, his voice soft as he began to move towards the big building. His feet carefully being placed, the cabins around him all silent, as though they were watching him. Waiting. Silent ghost that were not even there.

When he got to the huge building Percy flung out his hand, the door slammed back to reveal two suprised face's. The one on the left was wearing a purple shirt with jeans which did nothing to hide his rolls of fat, a staff was left to lean against the wall lazily whilst an empty wine bottle held in his hand. The other man was in a wheelchair, his feet covered by a blanket, brown hair that waved down a little, reaching his shoulders, a brown beard and sideburns that made its way up his face, a staff held in his hands.

"Who are you?" the man on the left asked lazily, swirling the wine bottle in his hand.

"Dinouyus was it?" Percy asked, his eyes filled with discontempt, "What was it? Oh yeah god of ass?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Watch it _boy_ I'm an -"

"Yes an Olympian Council Member yes yes good for you. Now sit down and shut up." Percy growled, "Oh I forgot you're already sitting down so why don't you shut your mouth and let the people who want to stop this war talk." he snarled at the god, eyes pulsing orange as power flowed.

"You dare insult me?" his voice went into a higher pitch. Easily one octave higher, "I am a god you puny little human!" he roared rising up, the other man just sighed and shook his head. Percy flung out his hand gripping the god in a telekinetic force and slammed him down on the ground, the wooden floor did not break. He smashed him against the ceiling, then the right wall and the left wall before throwing him against the back of the room. Where he slumped and fell to the ground in shock and daze.

"Puny god." Percy spat before turning to the other man, "I never expected something like you to be here."

"What do you mean something like me?" the man asked him.

"You know what I mean." Percy spoke to him.

"Why are you here?" the man asked him, his voice was deep and resonated a sense of calmness.

"Not me, you." Percy said looking at him, his pure neon orange eyes shining at the man.

"I do not understand." the man tried to squirm out.

"I think you do." Percy said as his eyes turned back to normal, "Chiron, the First Centaur."

* * *

**Note to all of my readers I may be posting a little later now as school work is beginning to flood it, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till Later**

**The Author**


	4. Author Note

**Okay guys so I'm sorry for this but I have decided to place this story on Haitus as I write a new story which has been inspired with Soul Eater and by FrostenByte. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes but I can guarantee you this new one will be extremely more epic then Son of Hera. I will be coming back to that one later after the completion of this new one. Sorry and thank you. **


	5. New Story is up

**The prologue for Percy Jackson, The Mortal is now officially up. I will be deleting this and the previous Authors note upon the return to this story, for now if you would like to continue reading my fanfiction this is the link. Thank you and sorry for an inconvenience this causes. **

** s/9604881/1/Percy-Jackson-The-Mortal**


End file.
